


Hope belongs to us

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: When they were babies, two children were planted into two different families in order to ensure the end of the corrupt governmental system. They carve their own paths and eventually find their way back to the very people who planted them in the first place.





	Hope belongs to us

Two figures moved silently through the night, careful not to be seen. The shorter figure carried two babies, a boy and a girl, in their arms.

"Are you sure about this, Dragon-san?" the taller figure asked

"Indeed, Iva-san." Dragon said evenly "Society needs to change, and these two children will ensure it happens. These two children are the hope of this world, and you will see this come to pass eventually."

"Are you going to force them to join us when they're of age?" Iva asked

"No." Dragon looked at two babies in his arms "They have innocent hearts. They would see the corruption of this world for themselves, and when they do, they will join us on their own free will."

-x-

It was a tradition in Goa Kingdom that every time a Tenryubito came, the nobles and citizens were to gather to greet them upon their arrival. A man and his wife, both nobles, joined the celebration. However, they weren't paying much attention to the ceremony, for they had problems of their own. The wife couldn't conceive a child. They sought help from many doctors in the area, but not a single one was able to help them. Eventually, they gave up.

After the ceremony was over, they too headed back to their home. However, on their way, they heard a baby crying. 

"We should check that out." the husband said "I can finally have a heir."

His wife readily agreed, and so they headed in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, there was a baby in the middle of the small alleyway. The lady picked it up, holding it close.

"His name shall be Sabo." her husband decided "This is like a dream come true."

-x-

As Sabo grew, he understood two things. One, he was smarter than average. Two, there was something within him, something akin to a small flame that begged to be let out. His parents encouraged him to study more, wanting for him to marry into the royal family in the end, and raise their status by becoming King of Goa. Sabo wanted to please them, so he tried. Yet the flame within him rebelled against that very idea.

Then the incident happened.

The son of the royal family was a brat, unlike his sister. Sabo actually liked the princess of Goa Kingdom. She thought like he did. Often, Sabo would sneak out to meet her, and they talked. One day, she came up with the idea to change the Goa kingdom from within. The plan was to get married, like their parents wanted, becoming the King and Queen of Goa in the process, and then use their influence to fight the system. The flame within Sabo's soul roared in approval.

Too bad fate wouldn't allow them that victory. 

The princess of Goa - Mari, as her name happened to be - was sitting in her room, reading. The doors opened and her brother walked in, interrupting her.

"Well, dear sister." he said "The marriage ceremony is in few hours. Aren't you excited."

"Indeed, dear brother." Mari hid her joy behind the mask of indifference "This is a great opportunity, a match made in Heaven."

"Glad you feel that way, dear sister." her brother said smoothly "There is just one small matter to take care of before then."

He clapped his hands, and a dozen of armed guards burst in. They started rummaging through her belongings.

"Found it." one of the guards yelled, holding up her journal 

"That's private!" Mari protested, but her brother backhanded her

"Did you really think you and Sabo could get away with this, dear sister?" her brother sneered "It's all here, and what you have planned would have ruined our way of life. Escort her to the dungeons, then find her fiance and kill him. This wedding is officially cancelled."

Mari pushed the guards off of her and ran as fast as she could. She had to find Sabo, she had to warn him, so that they could escape together before it was too late.

They needed to survive, so that they may eventually take back Goa Kingdom and change it for the better.

-x-

"Mari?" Sabo asked, dumbfounded

"Come with me." Mari urged, pulling his hand "Our plan has been discovered, we need to leave fast."

"I'll get some money and clothes." Sabo said somberly "Be back in a jiffy."

True to his word, he returned within ten minutes. He and Mari silently escaped into the night.

-x-

Koala smiled as her pace quickened. Her village was a peaceful one, and Koala loved it. She liked playing in the ravine most of all, and today was no different.

"I am going, Mom!" she called cheerfully

"Koala." her mother appeared in the doorway "Before you go, I have something to confess. I am not your real mother. I found you as a baby and took you in, raising you as my own daughter."

"I know." Koala said simply "I've always known. Family is not determined by birth, family is the people you love. I love you, Mom!"

That was the last time Koala would see her mother for a long time. On her way to the ravine, she was captured by slave traders. She was taken to Mariejois and sold as a slave.

Then he came along. He freed everyone. He freed her. He was a good man.

-x-

She met him three years later. Fate had given her the opportunity to thank her savior.

"I am Koala." she introduced herself with a smile "I am eleven years old. Thank you for saving me three years ago."


End file.
